


Emotions

by Estagiran



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mental Instability, One Shot, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estagiran/pseuds/Estagiran
Summary: In the battlefield, there is nothing and no one else for Widowmaker except her and her targets.Targets? No, that would make it seem very… uncaring.They were her victims.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic ever, I hope you guys enjoy it!

In the battlefield, there is nothing and no one else for Widowmaker except her and her targets.

Targets?, no, that would make it seem very… uncaring.

They were her victims.

In the battlefield, there’s no Mercy, no Winston, no Genji and no Tracer, only herself. In fact, _she_ wasn’t there either: the only thing that was constant, persistent and infinite was the wrath and hate she felt.

Hate, hate, hate…

hate hate HATE! Words simply cannot express the rage and loathe that lived within her heart. She wants to crush heads under her boots, to turn bones into dust with a sledgehammer, to slash throats with a bayonet, to burn the very people who made her a monster alive! She wanted them to suffer as she had suffered. She WILL make them suffer the very pain they made her suffer, multiplied by the thousands! It doesn’t matter if the poor bastard in front of her is yet another Talon grunt or Doomfist himself: her mind and heart resonate with grandiose will, both fueled by never-ending amounts of-

“Oi Amé, whatcha’ thinking about?”

Love?

No… it can’t be, it shouldn’t, to begin with. She has started to rediscover her feelings, yes, and they are strong and raw and maybe too powerful for her to comprehend and control, but this thing, this… _sentiment_ shouldn’t just pass through her mind for any second…

…But why it shouldn’t? That girl, that little annoyance who ruined a mission too many, that foolish girl who commonly fought against her on rooftops while throwing smirks and banter as if they were long-known rivals in friendly terms; that very same girl whose glares of anger and deprecation for a deed long done, turned into sorrow and pity when they found poor Widowmaker barely clinging to life after an impromptu betrayal and defection ended with her in the middle of Overwatch and Talon’s crossfire.

That girl who helped her get out of the dark and cruel void she was thrown into, who was always there for her even after everything that has happen: that girl with the spiky chestnut hair, the delicate face decorated with freckles and expressive brown eyes, the short stature and the mechanical device with glowing light that was strapped to her chest.

Amélie felt nothing for that girl except for… care, affection, gladness, love, love love…

Love love LOVE! And why shouldn’t she to begin with?! She was everything she could have ever dream of: nothing could compare to her, no one else was like her, not even the skies and heavens could hide everything she felt for her. She wanted to hug her, to caress her, to drown her with kisses until they both feel too good and sugary to get out of bed and be productive for the day.

“Oh, about nothing at all _chérie,_ really.”

Amélie loved that sweet, foolish little girl with every fiber of her being. With the broken, scarred mind she was left with; with the soul she lacked, and with the new heart Lena and Overwatch gave her.


End file.
